Ice Skating
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: It's a little Sasuke x Sakura... It's fairly short so... yeah... And this is my first fanfic so I didn't really know what to name it. Please, no hate!


"Come on!" They all squealed and cautiously got onto the ice. "Sakura, come on! Come skate with us!"

Smiling, I nodded and waved to them. "I'll get my skates and come. Wait for me, alright?"

They nodded and I turned back to the rental booth, standing in line behind all the many people who also had planned to skate on this chilly evening.

It was great to be out at night with a few friends; a great escape from the hell that I had to endure. But it had been a while since the last outburst between my parents. It was strange to have such silence in the house that I could almost never believe that I was actually home. Not that I was complaining. For once my brother didn't have to come crying to my room in the middle of the night because he was woken by raised voices anymore. And I could finally do some of my work in peace.

"Next!" The person called and I stepped up.

"Size six." I said, putting my pair of shoes up onto the counter. The man nodded and handed me a pair of skates, taking my shoes in exchange. "That'll be-"

He was suddenly cut off as someone else stepped up from behind me and placed their pair of shoes on the counter. "Size eleven." They said and then added, "I'll pay for both."

Looking up, I saw Sasuke standing beside me, handing the man a twenty dollar bill and taking his pair of skates. "Sasuke!" I exclaimed and stared up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sighing, he took my arm and walked out of the line. "Don't just stand there." He said and sat me down on a bench. "There are people waiting in line."

Flustered, I nodded and began to get my skates on. He sat down beside me and started to do the same. After he was done, he stood up and stood in front of me, waiting for me to get done. But my fingers were numb from the cold and were fumbling over the laces and the hooks.

Letting out a little laugh, he bent down and started to tie the laces around my skates for me. "Why aren't you wearing gloves?" He asked.

I shrugged and said, "I don't have any."

He stood back up and looked down at me. "You're not wearing a jacket either."

I looked away and muttered, "I don't have that either."

"Why not?"

I looked up and glared at him. "Not everyone's as rich as you, Sasuke."

Sighing, he took off his jacket and draped it around me. Surprised, I looked up at him and asked, "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine with just a hoodie. Besides, you're prone to sickness." He held out and hand towards me. "C'mon, let's go skate."

Taking his hand, I tottered over to the rink and pushed myself onto the ice. I had never really been good at ice skating; every time I tried to, I always ended up falling and bruising my knees. So as to not fall down, I was gripping Sasuke's hand pretty hard.

As we went around in silence, I saw some of my friends stare and whisper amongst themselves. I felt my face grow red and looked away. I hated all the extra attention.

After skating for a few moments, I asked, "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

He glanced down at me and said, "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here?" I stopped and looked up at him. "I don't think you came here just to skate with me."

He laughed. "No, that's actually just what I came to do." He started skating again, pulling me along with him. "Why are you here then, without a jacket or gloves?"

I nodded towards my group of friends on the other side of the rink. "It's Ino's birthday. I can't just skip out, since she's my best friend."

"You should've. You're going to get sick."

I yanked my hand out of his and stopped. "Since when were you the person to be worrying about me?"

He looked back at me. "Ever since I became your boyfriend."

I took a deep breath and glared at him. "You're not my boyfriend!"

He laughed and reached out his hand again. "Come on, don't be stubborn. You're in people's way. Let's go."

But I didn't want to. This idiot was pissing me off enough as it was. "No."

"C'mon, let's go!"

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed my arm. Flinching, I tried to get away but ended up falling forward onto my arms.

"Sakura!" He cried and helped me up. But by doing so, he accidentally pulled up one of my sleeves and saw what was on my arms. "What…" His eyes widened and looked at me, concerned. "What are these?"

Hastily covering them up, I tried to shrug it off. "It's nothing."

Frowning, he grabbed my hand again and said, "That's not nothing."

Dragging me off the ice rink, he stomped over to the stairs that led up to a balcony that looked over the park.

"Ow!" I complained, trying to get my hand out of his grip. "Let go! You're hurting me! Sasuke!" Climbing up stairs in ice skates was pretty hard. The blades kept getting caught on the stairs and I was constantly tripping as Sasuke dragged me.

He pulled me up the last stair and spun me around so that I was facing him. "What's wrong?"

I looked away and rubbed my arms. "What do you mean? Everything's fine."

Letting out a frustrated breath, he seized my arm and pulled up my sleeve, revealing all the red tally marks below my elbow. "What do you mean everything's fine? You're cutting yourself! Nothing can be fine if you're doing that! Why are you doing that? What's making you feel like you have to do this?"

I looked down at the ground. "It's nothing."

"Is it your parents?"

I shook my head.

"Is it your friends?"

I shook my head again.

"Is it me?"

Again, I shook my head no.

"Then what is it!?" He yelled and grabbed me by my shoulders. "What's making you hurt yourself like this!?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt like I was going to burst. "I don't know!" I yelled and he backed off, surprised at my sudden outburst. "I don't know what it is! All I know is that when I wake up, it's there. And throughout the whole day, it's inside of me and slowly consuming me." I held up my arms. "The only way to keep myself from drowning in it is this! This is my only escape! But no matter how much I cut myself, it keeps coming back!" I was now on the verge of tears. "'I wish I was dead.' That thought keeps going through my head every single day. 'I wish I was dead, I wish-'"

I was cut off as I felt his hand on the small of back, pulling me forward. His lips reached mine as he kissed me and my eyes widened. I wanted to push him away, but… I couldn't. I felt my eyelids close and I found myself kissing him back.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away and hugged me, bracing the back of my head. "Don't you ever say that again."


End file.
